making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Hermes
Biography Season 6 (6.4) * a typical biography, as she is talking more about her current experience She says it is the second week of training camp and her life is crazy. She had to relocate from Louisiana and stay in a hotel room. It’s the first time she’s really been away from home and she feels lost 90% of the time. Having to live out of a suitcase is stressful while also having to maintain practice and rehearsals. The worst part is after the dance has just ended, because then you get to stand there and wait to see what they thought about it. The reason it’s so stressful is because everybody spends every waking minute working on the dance and putting in their best effort. She’s never had another experience where she’s had to sit and hang on someone else’s words. It’s taking 100% of her focus to be a part of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader training camp. She’s nervous, because she knows it’s crunch time and they’re fixing to start making cuts and she knows that everyone’s getting nervous right now. Confessionals Total: x Season 6: 11 (T9th most) Season 6 (6.1) * I was frantically looking. I was counting every single number, going through the list trying to find mine. And once I saw it, I just wanted to cry. It’s unbelievable. (6.2) * I don’t think I’ve ever messed up on kicks ever. I guess the nerves got to me once I walked out there, and I just lost my mind for a second. (6.4) * Today will be the first time I’ve ever even thought about trying on the uniform, so I’m excited. * It’s killing me not being able to take pictures and show my friends and my family. I would give anything to be able to just run out the door right now with it on. * Pseudobiography (6.5) * Makeovers I know nobody comes out of here looking worse, so I’m excited to see what they’re going to do. * office I think that they are calling me into the office tonight to tell me that I need to practice a little bit more and work on the choreography. So, I’m a little nervous to see what they have to say. (6.7) * I actually feel really good right now. I’m just glad that it’s coming to an end with all of this, and we can actually go one way or another. * I’ve been practicing a lot, and I’ve had them all whenever I’m doing them by myself, but I guess it’s totally different whenever I get in this little room with Kelli and Judy and the veterans, and it’s a lot of pressure, and you just freak yourself out. * office It’s kind of mixed emotions right now. You can’t get excited. You can’t get too upset, because you really don’t know right now. I kind of want to throw up right now, honestly. * cut, teary I’ve had so much support from everyone. Everyone back home, my mom, my whole family, friends, everyone’s just chomping at the bit waiting for me to tell them what happened. So, I’m going to call my mom first. She’s been with me… [starts crying] Commentary Season 6 (6.3) * I saw two girls that got thick tonight… and Alex. I hate to say it, but she definitely has those arms. – K/ Yeah. – J * Alex, you are kind of a mess right now. If I could correct you, it would be every other count. So, you got a lot to clean up right now. – J (6.4) * Alex has a really bad memory. She’s gonna start losing me. She’s got power, but she just didn’t practice. – J * Alex is struggling a little bit more in training camp than I thought she would. She doesn’t remember the choreography exactly as it was taught, and she rushes her counts. – J * You make way just non-rehearsed mistakes. Later, on your own, maybe a veteran can explain it and show you what looks weird and what looks right. – J (6.5) * Is Alex gonna look big? – K/ I think so. I mean, even her thighs and everything. – J (6.7) * Stephanie and Alex, think! On your toes, Alex. – J * Alex is having a hard time learning our entrance. It’s not coming easy to her. And she just doesn’t look comfortable. – J * Who are you guiding with, Colleen and Alex? Look at the rest of the line. Did y’all see how you were way ahead of them? – J * Kicking Wow! Alex is tight. – K * Watch Stephanie, Alex, and Marie. – K/ … Alex just missed a kick. – J * Marie and Stephanie look better than Alex, side by side. – K/ Marie didn’t look good at all. – J/ She looks better than Alex. – K/ Alex, you need to get your kicks higher. – J * Man, I can’t even believe how many mistakes she’s making. – J/ Who? – K/ Alex. – J/ I like looking at her, but she’s clunky. – K * Alex is dancing like a little girl. – J/ Yeah. – K * Like every other step you make mistakes, and you don’t even know. I don’t think you know it. – Either you’re practicing wrong, or you don’t know the first dance we learned. ‘Cause it’s, I couldn’t even, I can’t keep writing on how many mistakes you made. You really scare me. – J Office Visits Season 6 (6.5) * of episode, first of three Kelli tells Alex that she’s still where she was at auditions: she’s just a maybe in the room because she’s just performing with mixed signals. Including her figure, which she calls weird. For Alex’s height, she’s heavier than the other girls on the squad. When they’re looking at the making squad 40 or less, she’s still not at the top of the list in terms of dancing and performing in the room. She continues that now she really has to get her arms around the choreography so that her performing is bullet proof. She tells Alex to take this as honesty, a kind of “where you are.” Alex tells them she appreciates the feedback. (6.7) * of episode, fourth of five Kelli says that after seven weeks of watching her and hoping for her, she thinks Alex is just an undeveloped dancer. Tonight, she was probably the weakest dancer in the room, in terms of memory. They like the bold parts of her dancing. The fact that she’s not making through a whole routine without mistakes is what they’re up against. They’re out of time. If they had more time, they’d give her more time. The conclusion is that tonight will be her last night. Alex gets teary and says she feels like she let herself down. Kelli disagrees and says she made it a lot farther than her dance background would have suggested. She should be proud and use that as fuel. Alex says she is really proud that she made it this far; she’s given it everything she can, and that’s all she can do. Kelli says she could go farther if she can get more dance. Judy says its worth taking another chance on her, next year. Alex says she can work hard and it’s not the end. She shakes their hands, apologizing for her wet hands. Kelli comments that if she means what she says, then they’ll see her next year, but don’t come back without dance classes. Alex says that she won’t, and that she’ll be ready and that they should be ready for her. [Alex leaves] Judy says Alex is adorable. Kelli says she hopes they’re not making a mistake (before saying they’re not and know what they are doing), but if they had more time with her… End of Journey Season 6 (6.7) * Cut from training camp at the end of week seven (10th out of 11, 35 left after cut) Season 9 (9.2) * Not brought back to training camp for a possible third season as a DCC Other Season 6 (6.1) * Fourth-to-last shown being invited to finals (6.7) * After she is cut, and is leaving the office, Mackenzie (who is waiting for her office visit) mentions Alex looks sad. Alex says she got cut, and the two hug, as Mackenzie tells Alex she did a good job. Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:S7 Rookie Category:2 years Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee